historia del joven sephiroth
by sirius-x q yo lo valgo-black
Summary: este es mi primer fic asique dejar rr por favor.aqui se contara lo que le sucedio a sephiroth antes de lo de nibellheim espero que os guste


antes de empezar quiero decir q espero que os guste esta historia de lo que llo creo q fue la juventud de sephiroth despues de hacersse famoso y antes de lo ocurrido en nibelheim,cuando nuestro amigo hera "normalito".porfavor dejen revius q al ser mi primer fic quiero saber q les parece,muchas gracias

nota:este primer capitulo es de presentacion asique es un poco malo pero en el segundo capitulo mejorare todo para que no os aburrais

**historia del joven sephiroth-capitulo 1:el soldado legendario**

en midgar,una ciudad controlada por la gran corporacion de energia shinra vivia un hombre,un hombre famoso,q se caracterizaba por su gran hazaña en la guerra de wutay,de la q salio victorioso.

ese hombre ,de unos 19 años,hera alto de complexion fuerte y tenia un pelo largo y plateado que resultaba magico para quien lo mirara.siempre iva vestido de negro y llevava una espada larga llamada murasame.

aquel hombre se llamava sephiroth,habia ascendidoha oficial de SOLDADO con 17 añospor esa hazaña ocurrida en wutai.en ese momento estaba reunido con un grupo de SOLDADOS para planehar la siguente mision.

-bien caballeros,tenemos una himportante mision.nuestra mision consiste en sellar el escape de energia mako q se ha abierto en el reactor del sector cincoy ha hecho aparecer monstruos salvajes y peligrosos.

-comandante sephiroth,q clase de monstruos an aparecido en el sector-pregunto un soldado de pelo rojo q estaba atento a las explicaciones de sephiroth-tienen q ser peligrosos para movilizar a todos los SOLDADOS de este cuartel.

-se trata de monstruos dragon-dijo sephiroth-no se ha conseguido establezer la especie,ya q los sensore del sector cinco estallaron al aparecer los monstruos.vien y ahora les explicare el plan de accion

sephiroth activo un pantalla en la q aparecio un plano del sector 5

-bien el plan comsistira en cercar la zona en un radio de tres kilometros lla q los monstruos se alimentan de la energia macko q irradia el reactor y al alejarse de la zona de irradiacion ,q abarca dos kilometros y medio perderan energia y nosotros le daremos el golpe de gracia.

-como haremos paraq los monstuos salgan del radio de irradiacion de la energia macko?-pregunto de nuevo el soldado pelirrojo.

-usaremos cargas sismicas q atraeran alos monstruos hal campo de accion establecido.mientras ustedes se engargan de los monstruos debiles atraidos por las cargas yo me adentrare con mi compañero el capitan sercus y cerraremos el escape de energia mako y nos encargarenos de los nonstruos fuertes.lo habeis entendido?.

-señor si señor.digeron toos los soldados de la sala

-bien pues enmarcha.

sephiroth y su grupo llego rapido al sector cinco,cercaron la zona y activaron las cargas sismicas,nadamas empezaron a apreces ,sephiroth y sercus se adentraron en el sector.

-bien comandante segun mis sensores el escape de energia se encuentra alli,pero tamben detecto movimiento en esa zona.

-pues vamos hacia alla.dijo sephiroth muy confiado

al llegar a aquella zona encontraron un tanque de asalto escorpion c-300 de la compañia runic inc. q es una aferrima competidora y ribal de shinra inc.

el piloto del tanke al verlos los intento matar,pero sephiroth haciendo un elegante golpe de espada lo partio en dos.

-bien comandant ahora deveriamos sellar el escape antes de que...

pero sercus no termino la frase lla q un monstruo muy extraño salio de el reactor y arranco el corazon del capitan sercus.

sephiroth al ver como matavan a su amigo se enfado y decidio acabar con la vida de esa criatura, pero el monstruo de las narices le embistio y dejo a sephiroth casi desmallado entonces una luz irradio del cuerpo de sephiroth u le dio fuerzas para un ultimo ataque.

-ahora si q me as hecho enfadar !OMNILATIGO¡

despues de ese dempledor ataque sephiroth recogio las materias de su compañero y la q le havia dejado "su amiguito el monstruyto",sello el escape de energia macko y se fue ,no sin antes incinerar el cuerpo de su amigo en señal de luto.

al marcharse se dio la vuel ,miro las cenizas de su amigo y le dijo en tono de broma

-ahora no tendras q rellenar el informe de la mision y entrgarsela al presidente .

y tras decir eso se marcho a su casa pensando en darse un baño y acostarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bien espero q os alla gustado el primer capitulo,no se si tendra buena fama pero espero q les guste y q me dejen revius para asi saber yo lo q opinan y saber si deveria continuar,bueno les dejo y espero q me digais si quereis el segundo capitulo o no lo quereis adios


End file.
